


Sometimes an embarrassment is a chance to meet

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen, Omega Fujiwara Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou doesn't know it yet, but he meets his favorite Alpha who will become a close friend and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes an embarrassment is a chance to meet

He wanted to drop his head into his hands, embarrassment flooding him in waves as he remembered the words he had said. The widening of his parents eyes that flashed with concern and the laughter of the workers that his parents were meeting, hiring to take care of the land and the cattle. How was he supposed to know that the meeting would be full of Alphas and a few Betas? Shirou couldn't ignore the few that leered and the one Alpha that stood towards the side, looking slightly uncomfortable. The way dark eyes glanced him and then down before darting away

Biting down on his lower lip, Shirou dug his hands in the grass that grew sporadically. He should have just listened to his parents, should have stayed in the house and away from the older males. It was his fault, after all, that he had forgotten his heat suppressants. Left forgotten on his desk in his room. Replacements wouldn't arrive for another few days, just shy of his approaching heat, not enough time to stop what was bound to happen. Luck was on his side that several of his parents friends had joined them, directing the Alphas away from where he hid himself. First time meeting those that will be running the ranch and he makes a fool of himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the crunch of rocks under boots nor the sound of a throat clearing. If he had looked up, he could have caught the slight curling of lips, stretching the scars on cheeks. It was only when the scent of worn leather and smoke that pulled him from his thoughts.

"So, you took off before I could talk to you," the rough voice drawled, chuckling like he said a personal joke.

Through his lashes, Shirou caught the worn and beaten cowboy hat and the cigarette that hung between dry lips.

"You don't expect me to stick around after making a fool of myself, do you? I mean," Shirou began, trying to fight down the urge to bare himself to the Alpha in front of him. "I didn't think that there would be anyone there and I only had a question. I just wanted to learn how to ride," a shrug of shoulders as he let go of the grass and instead, focused on the dirt instead of the older male in front of him. "I've seen people ride around here and I don't have any chance of riding back home."

His words trailed off in the silence between them, looking up from the dirt to the man in front of him and back down.

"You're pretty young to be entering heat, aren't you?" The male asked, taking in the small form before him. Catching the grimace that crossed the Omega's face, he was about to open his mouth to say something before the Omega spoke.

"It runs in the family, but I forgot my suppressants back home."

He caught the lick of a bottom lip before swallowing back a sigh. Getting involved in such a young Omega's life, one that was entering his pre-heat, would lead to nothing but trouble. Everything his brain was telling him to was pushed away, he couldn't let others get close to someone so young. Even if his inner Alpha was interested, he took it upon himself to protect the smaller Omega from the Alpha's on the ranch and from himself.

"Well, just stick close by to me and I'll show you how to ride," he gave a small smile to the dark haired Omega before standing to his full height. "Come by after your heat is over, my name is John."


End file.
